Facebook Ep. 8: Hi-Islander
Hi-Islander is the eighth episode of Pocket God Facebook. New Features The main feature introduced in this update is the Weapon Rack, which allows Pygmies to duel one another. The episode also updated several aspects of the game, most notably the customization store, the quests, and the rival god challenges. Neweapons.png Duel.png Weapon Rack The Weapon Rack can be purchased for 3000 Sacrifice Coins or 6 Bones. When Pygmies approach the Rack, they will take one weapon and walk around the island with a smile on their face. Dueling If two weapon-wielding Pygmies approach each other, they will engage in a duel. Both will jump back with their weapons drawn and lunge forward, swinging their blade in the process. The loser will be graphically beheaded, with their headless body dropping to the ground and their serrated arms still grasping the sword. The winner of the duel will then twirl their weapon around and resume strolling along the island. Finally, the loser's weapon reappears on the rack. The player will receive 2 Experience and 30 Sacrifice Coins for this sacrifice. If the duel is a "final duel", the player will receive 5 Experience and 60 Sacrifice Coins, the largest number of Sacrifice Coins possible with the Basic Idol. Weapon Rack.png|The Weapon Rack Showdown.png|Engaging a duel Pinatas If a Pygmy is dangled over an armed Pygmy, they will be slashed and decapitated in a similar vein to being knocked like a pinata. Kali The rival god Kali was added to the game to represent the Weapon Rack. Other Updates The appearance of the Customization Store was revamped to make it more manageable. Whenever an animal is about to be restored to full health, a large clock appears on the screen, the hands spinning, and then disappears when the animal is back to health. This clock also appears in the final moments of a device building built and when a plant is dying as well. When a player answers a Grace Request or has their devotion restored through the passage of time, the words "+1 Devotion" will pop up to signify the new addition to the devotion meter. The message is a cool shade of blue. The meter will display a "-1" when a sacrifice is performed. As well, when the devotion meter is switched off, it glows a light brown. This update simplified many of the Rival Gods by reducing the amount of sacrifices necessary to complete each challenge as well as the rewards that follow. Miscellaneous Updates As this episode progressed, smaller updates were issued and added. Fourth of July Mini-Update During the duration of early July, an update to Pocket God Facebook was released. The mini-update celebrates Independence Day in the United States. The update introduces The Liberty Bell, a global challenge. The Liberty Bell required 100000 Moon Dance grace requests to be fulfilled. Its idol awards five times the number of Sacrifice Coins earned to the player upon granting Moon Dance grace requests. Because of disturbances in the game matrix, the global challenge was delayed, and ultimately the goal was cut in half. This half-update also introduced the Rocket Fireworks, which is a limited time holiday item. Rockets cannot be bought, as they are sent as gifts to friends. They cost 1 Bone. When used, rocket fireworks delight the Pygmies and restore 5 points of Devotion. Comic Week Some customization items were injected into this update roughly halfway through. The pieces of clothing were introduced one day at a time, resulting in a "Comic Week". These new articles of clothing represent Tribe Ookga Chaka's appearance in the Pocket God Comics. It is interesting to note that Ooga does not have a day dedicated to him, as the only difference between him and a classic Pygmy is his blue eyes, which cannot be mirrored in the Customization Store. Booga day.JPG|Booga Day Nooby Day.JPG|Nooby Day Dooby day.JPG|Dooby Day Klikday!.JPG|Klik Day Klak day.JPG|Klak Day Intermission The intermission is a period introduced in the later period of this update. During the two intermissions, clothing revolving around six common topics were introduced to the Pygmies. Ninja_time.JPG Cowboys_vs_aliens_and_princess.JPG Other A banner stating "Please read: A personal appeal from Pygmypedia founder Ooga" (spoofing the Wikipedia ads) was displayed with this update. Clicking on it will direct the page to the "Pygmypedia", a page that acts as a parody of Wikipedia with a letter from Ooga begging players to refer the game to their friends. Trivia *This update is the first episode to introduce a weapon to the Facebook Pygmies. *It is unclear why Ghost Pygmies appear in this episode's title card when they don't appear in Pocket God Facebook. *This update is the first instance of Facebook Pygmies harming each other of their own free will. *This update is a reference to the movie "The Highlander". Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Episodes Category:Pocket God (Facebook)